


Adaptation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex has a regular Friday visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The nurse keeps smiling, stroking his forehead with glove clad hands. Today is Friday: pink scrubs with stories about her son. Either the smell of charred skin no longer phases her, or he really is her favorite patient as she claims. 

"Would you like another visitor?" 

Alex knows better than to believe her promises of bringing in her son. Still, he blinks twice at the speckled ceiling. 

Darwin smiles, as unbothered by needles and machines and ruined skin as any of the staff. The squeeze of his hand is familiar even with the tacky latex gloves and bandages.

"How are you feeling today?" Darwin asks, smile unwavering through the beeping and rasping. "The doctors say you're improving."

"Nobody has come forward with information yet. You're quite a natural with him, Darwin." 

Alex cannot laugh, but wiggles his fingers, and rasps, a glassy sound in his throat. 

"What can I say? I've always been able to adapt, besides some things never die."

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works keeps me from thinking about the election.


End file.
